


Just A Normal Day For Once:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was feeling great, despite having radiation poisoning, Danny stays to take care of him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Just A Normal Day For Once:

*Summary: Steve was feeling great, despite having radiation poisoning, Danny stays to take care of him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was raking his fingers through his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett’s hair, as the brunette was laying in his lap. It was the perfect way to end the day, & they can relax too.

 

“Babe, You feeling great ?”, Danny asked with concern, & as he was checking in on him, ever since Steve told him about the radiation poisoning. “Yeah, Today is a good day, Danno”, The Hunky Brunette answered honestly. He snuggled deeper into Danny’s warmth. They were enjoying the night in front of them.

 

The Blond will make sure that Steve continues to do well, & he is never alone. Danny kisses him sweetly on the lips, & said, “I love you, Baby”, The Five-O Commander smiled in response to it. He said this to him, as a response to it.

 

“I love you too, Danno, So much”, The Former Seal kissed him passionately on the lips, which the loudmouth detective hungrily returned with equal force. Danny gave him a massage, Steve was feeling really relaxed, & less stressed.

 

Danny made their favorites for dinner, & they were eating side by side. They made small talk, while they enjoyed the meal, & enjoying each other’s company. It was just a normal day for once, & he hopes for more of them, He is not gonna take these days for granted.

 

The End.


End file.
